Broken
by Catiebug42
Summary: Callie is having a hard time opening up to her mom's about something that happened in a previous foster home. Making it even harder when an incident happens causing her to close off. Stef and Lena try to help her get through this the best they can, realizing the best thing they can do is reassure Cal of their love for her and be there.
1. Arguments

It all had started like any normal day. Lena and Stef were up getting ready for work, getting breakfast ready for the kids. While Stef was getting coffee, Lena was making pancakes for everyone. They were absentmindedly humming along to the radio when they started to here arguing from their girls; Callie and Mariana. The two had started acting more like real sisters lately and were arguing over everything from hogging the bathroom to needing privacy in their shared room... except this time it didn't sound like their normal disagreements. As Stef made her way upstairs to girls room, she could hear what they were arguing about and stopped to listen so she could figure out to how to dissolve the obviously heated argument the best way.

 _"I wish you would just learn to mind your own damn business for once instead of sticking your nose into everyones personal life."_ Callie said.

 _"Oh yeah well I wish you'd stop being a bitch to everyone just because they are trying to be here for you."_ said Mariana.

 _"Well just because I choose not share something with you doesn't mean I'm a bitch. Mari, you trying to force me to talk makes you the bitch."_

 _"Cal, you were up all night crying and thrashing around while having a nightmare. I wake up this morning to you in a ball in the bathroom. But if me being worried about my sister makes me a bitch, then I don't really give a damn. I'll keep being a bitch till you stop being an ass and let someone in."_

At this point Stef had heard enough barged in the room catching both girls offguard. She could tell they didn't realize they were being so loud. Stef looked back and forth at the girls. Mariana was standing up with hers arms crossed and was rolling her eyes. Stef couldn't help but think to herself, that her and her wife had raised the sassiest girl imaginable.

As Stef looked over to Callie though the girl wouldn't look her in the eye, knowing full well she shouldn't have been using that language, especially directed at her sister. _"Sit down! Now, both of you!"_ Stef began. _"Explain right now why you both are acting like this."_ The girls just looked at each other sighed and sat down on their beds.

Callie was the first one to speak, _"its all her da-- fault."_ Realizing it was probably best not to let anymore obscenities slip out. Mariana laughed before she argued back, _"OMG, of course you would say that instead of actually admitting what's really going on,"_ as she shot a pointed look at her slightly older sister, _"Mom last night Cal had a nightmare, she was whimpering in her sleep and tossing around, she kept whispering, "Stop, please don't." Then I wake up this morning early, like I usually do so I can get ready without being interrupted. I walk into the bathroom to see Cal in the floor crying, she was shaking so badly, so I ask her if she was okay and if she wanted me to go get you guys and she snaps.. I'm going to assume you heard the rest."_

Stef took a second to take in what her youngest daughter had told her, when an almost silent sigh caught her attention. She looked over to see Callie staring at her with fear and sadness in her eyes. She looked at Mariana and gave her the all to known _"we will handle this later"_ look. As Mariana left, Stef walked over to her daughter hands out to her, who flinched back from her reach hitting her head against the wall in the process. Stef lunged for her daughter, trying to see if she was okay.

 _"Cal, my sweet love, are you okay?"_ said Stef, releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding when her daughter nodded yes. Stef looked into Callie's eyes searching and only finding a blank stare back at her. _"Honey what happened? What was your nightmare about? Come on, you don't ever talk to Mari that. Talk to me baby its gonna be okay."_ At this Callie looked up eyes suddenly filled with anger, she jumped up and snapped _"Oh my God, why do all of you want to talk things through? Maybe I just ate too late last night, maybe it was just a stupid dream. Did you ever think that? I don't want to talk about it cause its not important."_ Callie finally stopped and looked in her mothers eyes seeing hurt and worry. Quickly she added while beginning to shed a few tears, _"I'm sorry maybe we can talk later, I promise, I..I..I'm just not ready yet."_ At this Stef grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, _"Shh its okay baby, I forgive you, we will talk later. Now go get ready for school and apologize to your sister for me."_

 **A.N.**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic, like ever, and I want to slowly work my way into this. I usually have a lot of time on my hands so I'll be able to write a few chapters a day. This story will not include BRALLIE. I am in no way a fan of the ship. But I would appreciate all feedback and suggestions so I can improve and do my best to make this a great story.**

 **I am going to be using the first few chapters as a slow intro it to the gear i want this story to shift into. Sorry for the openend of this chapter.**

 **Much love,**

 **Catiebug42**


	2. Night Terrors

**Callie POV**

I made my way downstairs still thinking about everything that just took place upstairs. I go to the kitchen and I see everyone talking and laughing. Jude and Jesus are picking on Brandon for spilling orange juice all over himself. Moms are watching them and smiling at each other, their eyes full of love and happiness. Mariana is the first one who sees me. She looks at me feeling hurt and guilty. As I begin to walk down into the kitchen, looking equally as hurt and guilty she gets up nearly tripping and runs into my arms as we begin crying and fall to the floor.

 **Stef POV**

My wife and I sit at our kitchen table watching our youngest sons pick on the eldest. I can't help but look at my wife and in her eyes and smile I see the same thing I feel; love for our kids and each other and complete happiness. Mariana on the other hand seems to be stuck in her own head, I guess that shes thinking about her argument with Callie. I assumed correctly when all of a sudden I see Mariana jump up almost falling in the process, and runs into her sisters arms, both whom immediately burst into tears and fall to the ground. My wife and i look at each other before ushering the other 3 upstairs. _"Aw my sweets."_ I hear my wife say. We both get up and surround them in an XL mama sandwich. _"Shh its okay my babies. Both of you didn't mean anything you said. It's gonna be okay. Shh"_ I say. I'm rubbing my fingers through Callie's long beautiful brown locks feeling her calm down at my touch. I see Lena was rubbing Mariana's back, who also visibly calming down. I can't help but look up at my wife smiling because our babies love each other so much they are practically falling apart cause they hurt each other. We finally get them together enough so we can head out the door, giving my wife the _"we need to talk about this look,"_ as I give her kiss goodbye.

 **Lena POV**

 _"Hi Mrs.Adams Foster"_ I say seductively as I call my wife during lunch. _"oh well hi yourself Mrs.Adams Foster. What's going on?"_ I hear my wife say. As much as i wanted to talk about us I knew there was something more important at the moment that we needed to discuss. _"Honestly I'm worried about our daughter. The way she just fell to the floor crying with Mariana after their argument,which as heartwarming as it was, and from what you said she was so angry this morning. She was cursing and snapped at you, but she also brokedown. Somethings bothering her and we both know she needs you. She loves us both but you're just like her. You'll be strong, I'll end up breaking down at the time shes needs me to be strong. My love, we should talk to her tonight. B is spending the weekend with Mike and the twins and Jude are going to be with your mom for the weekend. Sound like a plan?"_ As I waited for my wife to answer, i remembered how this weekend was supposed to be some alone time for me and her, figuring we didn't get much time for that anymore. _"Thats fine love. I was actually going to suggest that anyway. Somethings really off with her this time, she was scared when I approached her. My baby was scared of me. I'll be home around 4. We can talk with Callie at dinner since the others will already be gone. Okay? And hey I love you, we will find another weekend for just us okay? We are still a priority to me. But we both know she needs us **both**. I love you my love." _I sighed and agreed ending our phone call with an _"I love you more."_

 **Callie POV**

It was just me and ma-Lena on the way home. I was a little nervous and pretty worried because I was supposed to be with Sharon this weekend so Stef and Lena could have some time together. But I already figured this would happen after this morning and the events of what Mariana had told Stef. So I already knew they were going to talk to me and try to spend this weekend making me talk. So I was already prepared to get myself out of an all day conversation on Saturday by saying I wanted to spend the night at Daphne's. Which Ma-Lena said was fine as long as I made sure to get my homework done tonight after we had dinner. So we got to the house and I went upstairs to take a nap while Lena started dinner.

As I drifted off thinking happy thoughts, I figured I could handle whatever they wanted to talk to me about. But soon I was having a night terror. I knew it was different than my normal nightmares because I felt like I was concious but couldn't physically wakeup. I remember screaming myself awake and scratching my body as I felt hands on me. I came to and saw Stef and Lena trying to get me awake and all I could manage to get out between me hyperventilating was _"Mommy...s..save..m..me."_ before it all went dark.

 **A.N.**

 **Hey guys, I decided to add a little Mariana/Callie fluff in this chapter cause I absolutely love their relationship. But I do want to say the next chapter want be as sweet for the most part. I'm going to put Callie through a lot, so that way she can get closer to Stef and Lena whom she still hasnt called mom or mama yet. I am a big Stef/Callie fan and I'm also a fan of Lena/Callie so we will have a bunch of moms and Callie moments, some will be light but also some will be dark.**

 **Love,**

 **Catiebug42**


	3. What Hurts The Most

**Lena POV**

 _"Hey honey,"_ I say as my wife wraps her arms around me. She turns me around and pulls me into a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that would have made me want more, if it wasn't for the loud scream that erupted from upstairs. We made eye contact and before I could say anything, Stef took off up the stairs making it to our daughter before I could even make it to the stairs.

 **Stef POV**

I rush up the stairs to find my daughter scratching her body, whimpering and crying. I immediately grab her arms to keep herself from causing further damage to her body. _"Callie wake up baby! Callie!"_ I practically yell at her. She's not waking up like she usually does, I don't know how to help her. I don't know how to protect my baby from this pain. I look up when I feel the bed shift, I see my wife holding Callie's head still. She's fighting back tears, and was about to say something when we hear our daughter start speaking.. _"No, please stop it hurts. Don't touch me. ow_." then she screams. Lena and I share a look, tears flowing from both of us. Her eyes say it all, our hearts are broken. When all of a sudden she wakes up hyperventilating, barely managing to whisper before she passes out, _"Mommy...s..save..m..me."_

 **Lena POV**

 _"Lena!" "Lena!"_ I hear Stef yelling for me, I look up to see fear and worry in her eyes as she picks our daughter, who is lying limp in her arms. _"Lena go get the car. We are going to the hospital."_ I rush downstairs grabbing my purse, phone and keys, rushing outside opening the car doors as Stef rushes outside and puts our daughter in the car, I close the doors and we drive to the hospital. I keep checking my rearview mirror and see my wife crying over our daughter begging her to wake up. Thats when I pick up my phone " _911 whats your emergency?"_ I look back and begin, _"Hi um my daughter passed out and isn't moving. Shes been like this for almost 10 minutes. We are on way to the nearest hospital right now. Please we need help"_ As I silently start to pray.

 **Stef POV**

I start to pray silently in my head. " _Dear God, please let us keep our baby. She's my hero. She's always so strong for all of us. Please just let her be okay. Please.."_ I look up realizing we are almost at the hospital, so I start picking Cal back up, when I hear the smallest whimper escape from her. **_"Thank God."_** I breathe it out. I hand my baby over to the doctors as they promise to take care of her, and then I look to my wife who in this moment is the strongest person I've ever met. She's holding back her tears knowing I need to be the one who cracks under the pressure of this for a minute. So with a simple nod of her head, I break. All I can feel is her arms as she takes me to the waiting room and let's me collapse in her arms. I hear a simple, _"Oh my love, my love. She is going to be okay. She was having a nightmare and passed out. They will take care of our baby. I love you, she loves you, its going to be okay. We will all be okay."_ Then it hits me the only thing I need to do right now, _"Love,"_ I begin, _"Let it out. Let it all out. Let it out so we can call our kids and tell them what's happening without breaking down. We will need to be strong for them and for Callie."_ I look at her and I pull in for a kiss as tears begin to fall on her beautiful face.


	4. What The Heart Wants

**Lena POV**

 _"Hey Sharon, can you bring the kids to the hospital? Don't tell the kids but Callie was having a night terror and passed out before we could get her out of it, she didn't move for almost 15 minutes. She had just whimpered and moved slightly when we got here. Just tell them there was an emergency and that we will explain everything when they get here but that they don't need to worry. Thank you."_

Before I could hang up Sharon slipped in one thing, _"Lena, how is my baby?"_ I look over at Stef, she has her head in her hands, but I could feel the guilt, fear, and pain radiating off of her. _"Sharon, she's hurting. You know she loves all the kids equally, but you also know she has a special love for each of them. Callie is different, you know how fast they bonded once given the chance despite them constantly clashing. Stef is the one person Cal will go to before anyone else. She broke down... she jus- she was so brave until they took Callie back, she collapsed in my arms. Then she knew I needed to break down so we could be strong for the kids and for Callie. But she needs you, right now she can't protect her baby and its tearing her apart, she needs her mom. Hey Sharon, the Doctor is coming out now, I'll call you back as soon as I can. We love you."_

 **Stef POV**

 _"Callie's moms?"_ I turn around to look for my wife when I see her reaching for my hand. _"That's us,"_ I begin, _"I'm Stef and this is my wife Lena. How is our baby? Is she okay?"_ I look to my wife who's silently telling me to calm down. I oblige, taking a deep breath, looking at the doctor silently begging her to answer.

 _"I will answer all your questions. First off, I am Dr.Briggs. Your daughter is okay for the most part. It seems that your daughter has a minor concussion and her blood sugar is low. Did she recently hit her head or go on an extreme diet?"_

I inhale, feeling the guilt instantly. _"This morning, my daughters got into an argument, in which Callie was very upset. I approached her with my arms out, not thinking to announce to her that I was walking to her, and she flinched in response and hit her head on the headboard of her bed. She said she was okay I didn't think it was major enough for this to happen. I just didn't think."_ I look to my wife, and all I can say is, _"I'm sorry, I should've checked on her. Its all my fault."_ I feel Lena instantly wrap her arms on me, willing me to know it wasn't my fault. _"Doctor, why did she pass out?"_ my wife asked.I look up at this, I'm curious myself as to what exactly could've happened. _"Well to be honest, I don't believe it was any one thing, I believe it was combined forces that caused this reaction. You said she was having a night terror and it seemed traumatic? I believe Callie hitting her head, the low blood sugar, and this nightmare put a lot of stress on her body and it need to regenerate itself. She is awake and asking for you both. I am going to allow her to be released tonight, but she should take a few days to relax in a stress-free environment. Let her come and go as she pleases. You don't have to hover. She's going to be perfectly fine. Now if you'll both follow me, I'll take you to her."_

 **Callie POV**

I look up to the sound of my hospital door opening. I see Stef and Lena walking in, I can see they've both been crying. I hate that I made them worry like this, but I also know I couldn't help what had happened. I start to cry, and all I can say is _"Mama.."_ and I instantly break down. I see Lena rush to me, knowing that I was talking to her. _"Oh baby, its okay. Shh, me and mom are here. We aren't going to leave you. I promise."_ She wraps me up in one of her famous hugs and I instantly believe her. I look over at Stef, who is trying so hard not to intrude on this moment. She knows its a moment for me and Lena. But I can see it in her eyes, she's scared, and feels guilty. I can see all the pain and at that I can't handle anymore and curl into Mama, hoping to sink into a peaceful sleep. Soon I begin to.

 **Stef POV**

I'm heartbroken. I walk in hand in hand with my wife and my baby looks so pale and broken. She looks up at us with those big brown eyes, searching our faces and starts crying. Before I can go to her, she says it. _"Mama.."_ she breaks as I watch my wife rush to her side. This is a moment that in any other time I would be completely filled with joy, but all I want to do is comfort my baby. I want to hold her in my arms and never let go. But this is something that needs to be between her and Lena so I wait. As I finally look over, I see my baby look up at me, searching my face as I try to begin to search hers. She was faster though, she saw something before I could read her, she turns back around and curls into my wife. I watch as her sobbing crys eventually become nothing as she falls asleep. Then Callie's room door opens.

 **Lena POV**

She did it. She finally called me Mama. Any other time I would go to my wife and tell her how it felt. But as my daughter was sleeping, I look over and see the pain my wife is in. She's being the strong one. She desperately wants to hold Callie but knows that Callie needed something else at the moment. She looks at me smiling and whispers _"I know. I'm happy. I just want to know how she is. I want to know what scared her so much. I want to take you and my baby home so we can cuddle and fall asleep peacefully."_ As soon as I go to respond, the door opens and our four other kids walk in. Their eyes move from Stef to me and then they see Callie and they immediately start crying. I move slowly off the bed leaving my jacket on top of Callie and I direct them outside so Callie can get some rest. I look to my wife because I'm not sure how to start and I see that she does.


	5. Secrets of the Heart

**A.N.** **Hey guys, I chose for the moms not to know about Liam yet and this chapter will cover what Callie went through. The next chapter will also be a bit dark in terms of it mentioning rape.** **I'm sorry that its so dark. But I can't just have Cal opening completely up so easy, that's not very true to her character. I promise. We will have lots of mom moments and I promise it gets better. Enjoy my loves,** **Catiebug42**

 **Stef POV**

 _"Okay my loves have a seat."_ I start as I watch my kids sit down with my mother. I look to her and Lena for strength and they both smile, giving me the strength to begin. _"So I need everyone to understand this isn't you guys fault. This morning after Cal and Miss Thing got in an argument, Callie got scared and accidentally hit her head which resulted in a small concussion, her blood sugar was also rather low. Me and mama were going to have a talk with her tonight to see how she was but Callie.. she had a bad nightmare and she started to hyperventilate, when she finally came to she passed out. We brought her here and the doctors said it was a mix of these three things. Her body couldn't handle the stress and did the one thing it could do to fix itself, it shut down. She just got to fall asleep before you guys got here. She is fine. She will be coming home tonight but you guys will all stay the night with grandma and Brandon you can choose whether to go to your dads or with grandma. Now guys this isn't up for debate, the doctors said Callie needs a stress-free environment for a couple days. Do you understand?"_ I watch as all kids nod their heads. Then I see Mariana who through all of this was feeling guilty, I look from my wife to Mariana and she understands.

 **Lena POV**

My wife looks at me to our youngest daughter, and I nod. _"Hey Miss Thing, can you come over so me and Mom can talk to you for second?"_ I say while leading her over away from her brothers. She looks at me ready to cry, when I tell her, _"Baby its not your fault, you arguing and telling mom what Happened with Callie allowed Cal to let us see her break. If you hadn't she be sitting in there trying to make us leave her alone. She'd be trying to do it on her own. Don't blame yourself. If you want to do something for Callie watch out for your brothers especially Jude and she'll be happy. Okay? We love you."_ My wife and I give her the biggest mama sandwich possible and we feel her relax and begin to get up. We watch her work her ways to her brothers when we hear a scream come from Callie's hospital room.

 **Stef POV**

I run into the room afraid of what I might see, and as I look into it our daughter is sitting in a ball on her bed with her head in her lap. She looks up at me and just reaches and I don't give her anytime to change her mind, I'm there before the words can escape her mouth.

 **Callie POV**

 _"Shh its okay baby. Oh my love calm down. You're safe, no one can hurt you, I promise."_ I hear Stef say as she holds me. All I can manage is a small whisper, _"I want to go home. Take me home please."_ I see mama leave the room and come back 5 minutes later. She says its all good to go, I just need to change. I don't have the energy to, and I just look at Stef and my eyes say it all. She gets up and starts to change me. I can see her sneak looks at mama, and you can see it all over their faces. They are mixed with worry and pain. I start to cry as Stef finishes and picks me up not waiting for a wheelchair. We walk out into the bright waiting room and I see my siblings. I start to get down and they all surround me in a hug and i immediately feel better. But by the time they let go my legs are weak and wobbly. They start to give out just as Stef catches me. _"Guys I'm just tired, I promise, don't worry."_ I reassure my siblings and then we make our way home as my siblings head to our grandma's.

When we get home, I feel Stef pick me up and she takes me inside, up the stairs and into my room, but I just let out a barely audible _"No, can I sleep with you?"_ She turns around and takes me to her and Mama's room.

 **Stef POV**

I sit my baby on the bed as Lena walks in with some water. I watch as Callie drinks some water and starts to cry. " _shh my love what's wrong?"_ I begin, but I get interrupted because she starts to speak. She wasn't going to make us work for it, She realized we are here and began talking. _"My night terror.. I have it a lot. You guys know I've been through a lot. But when I was in an old foster home. They had a son. His name was **Liam**.." _I watch as she trails off shuddering at his name and immediately touch her leg and see my wife do the same. _"I don't know if it was because of the way I interacted with him or if I had made him mad.. but one night, his parents took Jude out for dinner and he insisted that he could stay home and watch me so I could do my homework.. well that night before everyone got back I fell asleep in my room. I woke up to him rubbing his hands over me.. he kept saying "shhh its our little secret. I promise it won't hurt." But it did hurt. He was on top of me and I couldn't breathe. He made his way down my body and up my nightgown. He hurt me. M..more than once that night. He raped me. Then the family tried to say I was sexually volatile and thats how we ended up with Peirson." _I watched as my daughter broke under the pressure of this secret. I look over to my wife who is crying and I hear myself gasp for air, I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. We surrounded her immediately.

 **Callie POV**

I watched them as I told them everything that happened. Mama was crying and comforting me as I kept talking. But I eventually kept my eyes on Stef, knowing I could look there and find the strength I needed to continue. Despite her crying, she was always strong when I needed her to be. As I finish I watch as they surround me. I instantly sink into Stef wanting to feel the kind of safety I only get from her. I soon fall to sleep, and I know they do as well. I wake up alone and was about to cry when I watch them walk in with food hand in hand. Looking at me with nothing but love.

 **Lena POV**

My wife and I were talking about what Callie told us last night. _"If I ever find him, I'll kill him I swear."_ I hear my wife begin, _"That's our baby. He broke her. He hurt her. He took her safety away from her. She can't even go to sleep without feeling him on her. How is it fair that he's living a normal life while our daughter is breaking because of what he did?"_ I go to her as she collapses into me. _"Hey she is safe and he can't get to her from here. He has no idea where she is at. She has some safety, she came to us. If you didn't notice she stuck to you the whole night, you don't just make me feel safe you make all our babies feel safe. He will get what he deserves one day. But you can't do anything like that or we will lose you and then none of us will be okay or feel safe. Our daughter feels safe enough to tell us this. She feels **safe enough** to tell us. We will handle this together. Now lets go wake our daughter up."_

 **Stef POV**

We walk into our room and hand our daughter her food. Lena begins with a two very simple questions, _"What do you need from us? What do you want to do?"_ I look down as my broken girl looks up at us. She begins, _"Right now I just want to be held. But I'd like it if you guys would let me take one of the cars and let me go to the beach.. alone. I just want to clear my head, I'll be safe. I'll keep my phone on me. I'll let you know when I get there and when I leave."_ I look up to my wife neither of us want to let her go but if we hover the girl might crack under our pressure. I see my wife nod, " _Okay love. Thats fine be back by 9 so we can talk and cuddle some more, if you want to. I'll give you some money for some food in case you get hungry. But for now let me and mama hold you."_

 **Callie POV**

I get blown kisses from both of them as I drive down the driveway and head off to the beach. Without thinking I turn the opposite way of the beach and head there. I now sit on the side of the road staring at **his** house. He's there, his car is in the driveway. I must've bewn sitting there for an hour, before my phone rang. **_SHIT._** I think before answering my phone, _"I'm fine. I'm sorry I stopped to get some food first. I'm sorry Stef. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I'm really sorry. I'm almost at the beach now. yeah okay bye."_ I say. I feel bad for lying but I needed to see the house again. I look up from my phone to see Liam making his way over to me before I can put the car in drive he's there, staring at me, looking over me with those blue eyes that I can't stand. He's visualizing me and I hate it. _"Hey baby, miss me?"_ he says, reaching in to touch my cheek. I flinch away and he smiles, enjoying that I'm scared. _"I'll see you soon, I promise."_ he backs away promising to see me again. As I drive off to the beach.


	6. Bruises on the body and soul

**Stef POV**

I hang up the phone, looking to my wife who is holding her breath. _"Honey breathe, shes okay. Cal said she stopped to get food and forgot to call, that she was almost at the beach."_ I relax once I see her breathe. I reach across the table taking her hand and lead her upstairs. I look at her seeing the toll the past 2 days have taken on her, I help her change and then change myself. We crawl into bed and I stare at her, _"My love come here."_ I say as I pull her into a kiss that was quickly growing. We missed each other. But I stop once I hear her start crying. I let our embrace go and realize that my wife needs to just be held tonight. _"Lena come here. I've got you. It's 7pm, lets take a nap so we can be awake by the time Callie gets here at 9."_ She agrees and we roll over as I hold her tightly not letting go, both of us desperate for each other's touch. It feels like its been an hour when i roll over looking at the clock which reads 10:15 pm and I hear our car lock and our daughter open the door. I hear her stumbling up the steps into the bathroom and all I can think is _"great shes drunk."_ I untangle myself from my wife and walk into the hallway and hear my daughter crying, I knock on the door and open it, letting out a gasp of shock when I see the way she looks.

 **Callie POV**

I make it to the beach and park the car sending an "I made it text" to mama. I lock the car and walk down onto the beach, its around 7pm this time and I see a party and decide to check it out. I take a beer and walk off on my own. I sit down in a secluded area, looking out the ocean trying to escape my thoughts. _I saw him. He promised to see me soon._ I lift the bottle to my lips and quickly finish it off. I toss it to the side, knowing I'll have to wait awhile to drive home. I decide to do something crazy so I feel free. I quickly take off my shirt and pants and run into the ocean. I fall into the cold water and just be. I let myself just feel everything and cry, knowing that no one was watching so I could be as free as I wanted. But God, was I so wrong. I walk back out to my clothes throwing on my pants and sit down. I look down at my phone which reads 8:15pm. I decide that I can sit there for another 15 so I can calm down and then have plenty of time to call and head home. 5 minutes pass when I hear someone walking up to me, I think its some guy from the party so i ignore it. Until he sits down, touches my hand and says the words, _"I promised I'd see you again."_ I quickly turn around trying to get up trying to run and he tackles me to the ground. Telling me I had to be quiet or it would only be worse. He turns me around onto my back and I spit at him in the face. He returns the favor by smacking me a few times. I can make out his grin afterwards. I can feel him run his hands across my breast, squeezing hard as they do. Sending pain throughout my body that makes me gasp and he enjoys it. He starts unbuttoning my pants and slides them down enough before he flips me back over. I seclude into myself, silently wishing I had stayed at home with my moms. Then it hits me _, "I never called her mom. I wanted to. I loved them."_ I remember how she would want me to be strong. So I fight up a fight and he grabs my hands leaving what i was sure would later be bruises. He eventually stops and leaves promising I'd never see him again. _"It happened again.""_ I take a second to collect myself and go grab my stuff running to the car, I grab my change of clothes and throw my bloody ones under the passenger seat, trying to remember to grab them later. I drive home looking at my phone. It read _10:00pm._ **Shit.** I'm late. I can't let them see me like this. I pray they are asleep and wont wake up. I pull up in the parking lot and look at myself. I have busted lip and a bruise on my face, along with bruises on my wrists. My whole body hurts from him. I know he caused damage that would need to be checked eventually. So I decided to try and keep it a secret. I can't let them see me like this just after putting them through so much. I knew I'd need to make up a story that would explain my face but is have to wear long sleeves to hide my wrists. I muster up my courage and walk inside and lock the doors. I walk up the stairs stumbling and go into the bathroom. I take my shirt and bra off and look at myself before starting the water. When i see the bruising on my breasts I start to cry and then the door opens. I look up to her gasping.


	7. Mommy Hold Me

**Stef POV**

I look and my daughter looking at me hands across her chest covering herself and see how her body looks. She has a busted lip and bruise down her face, along with scratches down her torso. She's crying and I go to her and close her in a hug. _"What happened baby?"_ I ask her. _"I..I. went swimming in the ocean after I swiped a drink from some random party at the beach and the current was strong I hit some rocks pretty hard. But im okay just a little shook."_ she said avoiding my eyes. I'm not sure I believe her whole story so I look down trying to see her face, slightly shifting my body, and that's when she winces. She grabs her chest and I beg her to let me see. She obliges and I see bruises in the form of hands. _"Callie Quinn Adams Foster, what actually happened? Do not think about lying."_ Before she can answer I look up and see my wife, who falls to her knees and basically crawls to us.

 **Lena POV**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. My daughter is half naked on the floor, bruised up and bleeding, with my wife as she is asking her what happened. In an instant I fall to my knees and crawl to them grabbing the other side of my daughter wrapping her in a hug. But she flinches from the contact and bolts to her room locking the door. _"What the hell happened to her Stef?"_ I ask, and then look at her, she's in shock and begins speaking.. _"She says she drank and went swimming, in im assuming her bra and underwear figuring her clothes aren't wet, and that the current was strong and she hit some rocks. Which would explain her face, but her body. The bruises on her breasts? That's not been explained. The tiny scratches could've been from the sand and shells. But her breasts she's lying to us about it."_ I get up then and knock on Callie's door, _"Callie Adams Foster, baby, open this door right now, I just want to take care of you I promise we don't have to talk yet. But come on baby open the door.."_

 **Callie POV**

I'm under my bed, in a ball. I know they want me to open the door but I can't. I'm too scared to walk back out there and explain. I hear the door open and they are looking for me. _"Stef, I don't see her where could she have gone? What happened to our baby?"_ I hear her start crying and it causes me to cry. Then there's light, I look up to see Stef looking at me under the bed. _"Bug, please come out. We don't have to talk until you want to. I'll get you changed, or bathe you, and hold you, its okay. Just reach my hand and I'll do all the work."_ It takes me a minute but I do it. I reach for her.

 **Stef POV**

She grabs my hand and I pull her out slowly noticing the bruises on her wrists when I do. _Someone hurt her. I can tell._ My thoughts start going crazy and I have to remind myself to focus on her. I get her out and pick her up sitting on her bed. I wrap a blanket around us and carry her to our room. I walk into our room and Lena meets us in the middle and we take her into our bed holding her close reminding her that we love her. _"Baby, do you want to get changed, or take a bath?"_ I ask her.She nods and I leave her with Lena as I go start the bath. I come back and pick her up. I take her into the bathroom and I look to her for permission to undress her, she nods looking away. I begin to slide off the sweatpants she's wearing, I could've sworn she left in jeans, as I go to reach for her underwear she grabs my hands. I look up and there's nothing but fear. I take a step back and turn around letting Callie finish. I hear her wince and gasp as she gets in the warm water. When she finally says something I turn and listen to her. _"Can I have a minute to myself?"_ I walk out and immediately go out of the house to the car, I look around for Callie's phone and end up finding wet clothes, and I see blood in her pants.And I rush back upstairs to see Lena singing to her. She stops when she sees me and Cal turns around reaching and says it, _"Mommy hold me."_ I take our phones out of my pocket and get in the bathtub behind her, holding her. I look up to my wife crying, I mouth to her _"rape."_ And i watch as she loses it.


	8. What do you really want?

**Lena POV**

I watch as Stef dresses our now asleep daughter in her police sweatshirt and a pair of her sweats and tucks her into our bed. I walk into the hallway and call Sharon, _"Hey Sharon, I know its late but can you watch the kids for a couple more days? I'll make sure to let their teachers know they won't be in school. Callie is going to need a while longer before they come home, she doesn't need to share us right now. Please tell our babies we love them and that everything is okay. Thank you."_ I hang up and walk back into my room and I go sit beside my wife. I grab her hand and squeeze letting her know I'm here. I begin asking the question we both know needs to be asked, _"Are you sure she was raped?"_ My wife looks up to me sighs and looks back at our daughter sleeping, _"She changed her clothes, her pants and underwear had blood in them, her wrists were bruised like somebody held her down, and her breasts are covered in handprints. When I was stripping her she looked away but when i reached for her underwear she grabbed my hands hard and looked terrified. Our baby got raped again. I don't know how to protect her from this pain. We just can't let her close off. She can't bottle this one up."_ I pull my wife into my arms and we just sit there watching our baby before the nightmare brings us both to our feet.

 **Stef POV**

She's thrashing around in my arms, I know we can't force her out of it but i do know that we can help her through it when its over. We are both crying while we watch her struggle. Then we hear it _"Liam not again please. I'm sorry."_ I knew then that somehow he had found her. I'm brought out of my thoughts when she screams herself wake. I look down at her and see her bloodshot eyes looking up at me. _"I was scared. I thought he was going to kill me. All I could think was that I loved you both and that I didn't call you mom yet. So I fought. Then I ran like hell to the car and got here. I wasn't going to say anything and then you walked into the bathroom. I couldn't lie to you. I'm sorry mommy its all my fault."_ She managed to get it out before she started crying into my arms. _"Baby don't you ever say it's your fault again. He was a monster. He did this to you and I swear to God he will pay._ " We all fall asleep together, I only wake up once to Callie repeatedly saying in her sleep, "mommy.. mommy.." and i hold her.

 **Lena POV**

I wake up to find Callie asleep and Stef putting on her uniform. _"Stef, what are you doing?"_ I ask, even though I already knew. _"I'm going with Mike to arrest the sick bastard who did this to our daughter."_ she said flatly but I could sense the hate in her voice. Walking over to us, I watch as she kisses our daughters head deeply and lingering for a few seconds, making a promise to her in the process.. _"Callie bug, i promise it'll all be over soon. Mommy is going to protect you. I love you."_ I begin to cry, when she pulls me up into a long and meaningful kiss. I wrap my hands around her shoulders as she holds my face. She tries to pull away so she can leave but i pull her in deeper. It doesn't take long until she's wrapped up in our kiss. When I finally pull away, she looks at me and whispers _"I love you."_ I look back at her and say _"I love you more woman."_ At this she grabs me tightly and gives me another passionate kiss before walking out the door.

 **Stef POV**

I hated leaving my wife and daughter alone during all this but I needed to get him off the streets. Me and Mike arrive at the address and when we arrive we knock on the door. We wait for the door to open and when it does I see him. Tall, blond hair, blue eyes, a scratch across his face. The scratch I can only assume Callie did. _"Liam Olmstead?"_ I hear Mike ask. _"Yeah who's asking?"_ Asshole. _"Did you happen to see Callie Adams Foster last night between 7 and 10:15 pm?"_ Mike continues. _"Yeah we hooked up last night, we were both pretty hammered. But man was it a lot of fun. Why?"_ he looks over at me, looks me up and down and winks. I do everything I can not to beat his ass. I smile though because regardless of what the judge says he will go to jail for statutory rape. _"Callie has accused you of rape. You are under arrest, please step outside and put your hands behind your back."_ I say. He immediately pushes me down and runs out the door. I look up and see Mike tackle him and put him under arrest and in the car.

 **Callie POV**

I don't know what's happening but Mama wakes me up saying Mom needs us at the Police Station. I slip on a pair of jeans and leave Moms oversized sweatshirt on for comfort. We arrive and I immediately run to mom and she wraps me in a hug, rubbing my head. I instantly relax. _"Mom, why are we here?"_ I ask. She sighs and sits me down. _"Honey, I called Mike this morning and told him what happened. We found Liam and he admitted to having sex with you. He said you were willing, that y'all were both drinking. But when I said you accused him of rape and he was under arrest, he pushed me down and ran. We have him in a cell under charges of resisting arrest, assault of a police officer, and rape. I know and I'm sorry but once he's behind bars, you'll be safe."_ I look up at her and for once I'm not happy she's trying to protect me. I snap. _"Are you kidding me?!? I get why you did this. But you didn't stop to think about what this would take from me. I have to go in front of judge and tell a court room what happened to me. Hoping that they don't believe my record but instead believe me. You are asking me to relive not only the rape that happened years ago but also the one that just happened last night!"_ I look down at her and she's completely shocked. I look over at Mama and she has her head down.. it hits me then, that she knew was Stef was doing. I walk out of the police station, and into the parking lot and I keeping walking. Knowing that they are right behind me.

 **Stef POV**

I watch as she walks out the doors. We jump up and follow after her thinking she'll stop in the parking lot. But she keeps going. I call out at her _"Callie!! Stop!"_ I wasn't prepared for her to stop when she suddenly turned around and yelled, _"I can't believe you did that. I opened up to you, I never once said I wanted to press charges. You were supposed to be the mom not the cop. Guess you'll always be the cop, not my mom."_ What she said stops me and it hurts. Before I can say anything, she turns to Lena. _"And you, you were supposed to be the voice of reason. You were supposed to talk her out of something like this unless I wanted it. You knew what was happening and you didn't consider warning me. How am I supposed to trust you as my mama? Because you just made me lose all trust in you."_ I turn to look at Lena, she has tears running down her face. I turn back to Callie who has seeped to the ground crying. I reach to her and she flinches away before pulling me in for a hug. I watch as Lena reaches down and Callie also pulls her into a hug. We all sit there crying for a good while before any of us move. _"I'm sorry love I shouldn't have done it without asking you first. I'll drop the charges if you want me to. but I am your mom. It is precisely why i did this. The cop would've stepped back and asked you. The way he bragged about it made me want to kill him. I love you more than my own life. I'm sorry."_ I began, and my wife finishes _"and I'm sorry for not being the voice of reason that I usually am. I should've told you regardless. But you have to realize that we are your moms. We don't have to run everything by you, but we should have when it came to this. We are your moms, but we are also your Vice-Principal and the cop in the family. So those things are going to overlap every now and again. but we love you and will do whatever you want when it comes to this situation."_ She looks between us and before she can say anything, I ask her, _"So what do you want to do my love?"_


	9. Breathe Me

**Callie POV**

 _"So what do you want my love?"_ I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted him to go away for a long time but also didn't want to see his face ever again. But for him to go away it meant that I had to face him and that wasn't something I was ready to do. _"Mo-Stef can we go home?"_ I begin, even though I was mad at her. _"Of course, he's being booked now, he'll be arraigned in a couple days and then court will happen after that. So you'll have awhile before you have to see him."_ She says, I look up and see that she knew what I was thinking. Which for once only made me angrier. If she could think about what I was thinking this time, why couldn't she before? I found it hard to trust them again. I stood up and got into Lena's car without saying anything.

 **Lena POV**

I watched as my daughter got up and got in the car not saying anything. I look at Stef, who had began to cry. She was getting most of the blame and I knew this was extremely serious when Callie didn't call her mom. I had watched her suck in some air when Callie did that. _"My love, just give her time. She'll be okay. She still loves you. She just.. well she feels like we betrayed her trust."_ I begin, looking back at Callie in the process, who had also started crying. _"Look at her.."_ I watch as my wife's eyes lift to our daughter, she wants to go to her but I stop her. _"Oh baby, she knows you love her but ahe needs the space and so do you after what just happened. I'll take her home and we will see you after your shift. okay? I love you."_ I watch as she walks back into the station. Then I join Callie in the car. The whole way home is silent but I watch as she stares out the window crying. We get to the house and she runs inside and to her room. I head to my room knowing she wants to be alone. I lean back on my bed when I hear her guitar.

 **Callie POV**

I slam the door behind me and reach for my guitar.I fidget with it for a second before I know what I want to sing..

 _Ouch, I have lost myself again_

 _Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

 _Yeah, I think that I might break_

 _Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

 _Be my friend_

 _Hold me, wrap me up_

 _Unfold me_

 _I am small and needy_

 _Warm me up_

 _And breathe me"_

I toss my guitar across the room and punch the wall falling to the floor crying. I feel it all. Every emotion I've been holding onto and I feel it all go fuzzy. I say the one thing I want in that moment, _"mom..mama.."_ I wake up to Lena holding me, begging me to wake up.

 **Lena POV**

As my daughter sings this song I begin to cry. She's hurting deeply. I listen as finishes and then she throws something and I can hear her hit the wall. I walk in to find her crying, she looks up and says _"mom.. mama.."_ then passes out. I run to her and hold her head. _"Callie, baby, please wake up. Please."_ I beg. I look down and see her hand is banged up pretty badly. I'm crying and begging her to wake up, when she finally comes to. She tries to sit up but I make her lay down. I grab a pillow and place it under her head and call my wife. _"Lena, what's wrong?"_ she asks before I can even get a _"hi"_ out. _"Callie passed out again but before she did she asked for you. She's awake but I still think you should come home.. please. I love you."_ I hear her start crying as I tell her. _"I'm on my way. I love you too. I'll be there in 5."_ then she hangs up. I watch as my daughter drifts off to sleep and then I'm angry. I want to hurt the asshole who did this to her. It feels like an eternity before I hear the front door slam shut and my wife run up the stairs. _"shh she's sleeping"_ I say as Stef makes her way to me. She sits down and we watch our daughter. Stef is the first one to say what we both are thinking, _"When did she get so small?"_ It hits me then the low blood sugar... _"she's not eating.. she's starving herself or she's not eating enough. She eats at every meal."_ I look to my wife and we hold each other before heading downstairs to make our daughter something to eat.

 **Callie POV**

I wake up on the floor and the pain starts shooting through my hand which I see has already started to bruise. I hear music and laughter coming from downstairs. I walk downstairs and I go to turn into the kitchen and see my moms dancing together. It makes me really happy to see them get some time together. I watch as Stef puts her arms around Lena and dips her. Mama laughs and kisses her. They come back up kissing each other, slowly dancing to the music. They pull apart and just lean on each other, eyes closed, just enjoying each others company. I see they made some food and set it out for us to eat. I quietly tiptoe over to get some food trying not to disturb them and sit down and start eating while I watch them. I smile and think about how lucky they are to have each other. My stomach starts to growl and look up hoping they hadn't heard it, I didn't want to interrupt them, luckily they hadn't. I then realize they made a lot of food for just us 3, I put it together pretty fast.. they knew I wasn't eating a lot. I got so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't see them separate and come to me. They each kissed me on my cheek and pulled me into dance with them, laughing when they startled me.

 **Stef POV**

I'm enjoying my wife's company, when I hear the smallest noise and see my daughter eating food. I quickly close my eyes not wanting to put pressure on her to talk. I get caught up in Lena's touch again as she rubs her way down my back causing to me to shudder in pleasure at her light touch. I give her a long kiss sneaking a peek out of my eye to see Callie eating but thinking to herself. She didn't notice us pull apart dancing our way to her. We each kiss one of her cheeks and laugh when we startle her. She gets flushed and I laugh more pulling her into our mama sandwich as we sway back and forth. I watch her as we dance, she's clearly struggling with something but she's enjoying this. So I just hug her tighter and I feel her relax into me. Callie is the first to speak once the song ends. _"I'm sorry I said things that were hurtful. Hurt peope hurt people. I'm sorry, I love you both."_

 **Lena POV**

 _"My baby, we don't hold what you said against you. We love you more than you will ever know._ _We know you are struggling with a lot of things, which we will talk about, but we just want you to realize that you don't have to carry everything by yourself."_ I say as I squeeze my daughter tighter. _"Yeah Cal, you're a teenager, you shouldn't be carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. You should be having fun, making mistakes, growing and learning. We are your moms. We are meant to be the ones taking care of you, not the other way around."_ Stef said also tightening her grip on our baby. That's when I see Callie smile lightly and shrug us off, _"I'm not that hungry, can I go take a shower?"_ Not waiting for an answer she walked out from the kitchen and up the stairs. I look over at my wife, who looks defeated, and she just shakes her head and sighs. I watch as she goes to take the dishes to the sink and they slip from her hands and crash to the ground shattering. I go to ask her if she is okay and before I can even say anything she just holds her hand out says _"Please don't. Not right now. You just go relax and I'm going to clean this up and I'll meet you in a minute."_ I look at her trying to will her to talk _. "Lena, my love, just please not right now."_ I sigh and walk away looking back at her as I leave the kitchen and see her smack the table and begin to clean up the glass. I don't know how to help her, I don't know what she's thinking. That's when I decide to make a surprise for her and our daughter.


	10. When It Rains

**Stef POV**

 _"Lena, my love, just please not right now."_ I hear her sigh as I say this and I watch as she walks away. I slam my hand down on the table hard. I don't know how to help my family. I'm failing them. Callie, my sweet sweet Callie, she got raped again and then I made it worse by arresting him without asking her. She's not eating either. She's closing off. I begin to pick up the glass, as I continue to think about all the ways I'm failing my family. When I'm done, I go to head upstairs to my wife when I decide to get sit outside in the backyard. I lay down outside and think about my wife. My amazing wife whom I'm disappointing. In situations like these she would expect me to be strong. But here I am falling apart. I put my head in my hands when it lightly starts to rain and I cry. It doesn't take long until I'm soaked from the rain, which is now coming down hard. I hear laughter from my house and smile when I see my kids have come home and are playing in the kitchen. I see Callie and Mariana whispering and smiling. The boys are playing around. I'm glad they are enjoying each other and I see my wife come to the window and look at me, practically begging for me to come inside. I just try to give my best reassuring smile,which honestly wasn't that reassuring, and turn my back. I start to cry when I feel hands slip around me. _"Oh my love my love my love, what's wrong?"_ as Lena says this I can't bring myself to tell her that I feel like I'm failing them. I start to cry more as she turns me around and pushes my chin up so she can look me in the eyes. She cups my cheek as we look into each others eyes and whispers _"Its okay for you not to be strong about this. I brought the kids back home as a surprise for you and Callie. I don't think we are going to get anywhere with us hovering and hoping she will talk. She needs her whole family as do you and I. But the kids will be leaving to go to a movie and dinner tonight with your mom. We will have hours just for each other to talk, cry, and just be us. We will all be okay, okay?"_ At this I just nod and smile. She goes to walk away and I grab her hand and pull her into a kiss as I stand up. Its not long before her arms are wrapped around me, both of us feeling this urgency to be close to each other. It's pouring down rain at this point and I go to pull away to go inside and I'm surprised when I'm the one pulled back into a kiss. _"Not yet.."_ is all she manages to get out before she kisses me. Its a deep and passionate kiss, that's full of longing, love and possibly lust, as I hear her moan at my touch. I kiss her back trying to deepen the kiss and feel her bite my lip. She pulls away leaving me breathless. Leaving a trail of small kisses to my ear, I smile and touch my lips as she whispers so lightly into my ear making me shudder, _"We also have hours for that woman."_ I look at her as she winks and walks back into the house. Leaving me to my own thoughts as I feel my lip throbbing. _What the hell was that? Did she just bite me?_ I laugh before heading in to join my family.

 **Lena POV**

I laugh to myself as I wink at my wife and turn around to walk back into the house. I get inside the house and turn around to see my whole family looking out the window and smiling. I immediately blush, _"So you guys saw all that huh?"_ I begin. _"Well of course we did! You two were practically ready to jump each other's bones out there."_ Sharon said, receiving some "ew" and "yucks" from the kids. I laugh as I feel hands slip around my waist and I lean into my equally soaking wet wife. _"What did I miss?"_ She says as she rests her chin on my shoulder. _"Well its seems like we got caught kissing outside."_ I manage to get out before I'm interrupted by Jesus, _"Kissing? Whatever like grandma said you guys were basically about to hump each other."_ Receiving several laughs from everyone, before Stef begins to talk. " _Oh yeah? Well how about we all go settle this outside? Sound like a good plan?"_ I look over to my wife trying to figure out if she's serious and before I can do anything she winks and picks me up over her shoulder running out into the backyard. She sits me down and starts to splash me with water from puddles in the backyard. I didn't even have time to warn her as the boys tackled her to the ground and the girls ran to me. Causing Sharon to laugh and say _"Now you guys have fun, I'm going to go pick up the house."_ I watch as she goes to turn around and the kids trap her in a circle. _"Oh dear"_ is all she manages to say before Jesus picks her and swings her around. All the kids start to laugh and I laugh completely unaware of the attack my wife was about to do.

Stef POV

I watch as my wife laughs at our kids surround my mother. She has no idea that I'm about to tackle her. I walk up behind as she turns around and I tackle her. She laughs and goes to the ground. I kiss her lightly and whisper in her ear _"you can't walk away this time"_ and I nibble her earlobe causing her to gasp. We are immediately surrounded by our kids and we are all laughing and playing when I see Callie and Mariana sneak off to the house. I get up and leave the rest of my kids to my wife and mother. I walk into the house and I realize they aren't downstairs. I head upstairs and I stop when I hear them crying.

 **Callie POV**

We sit down on the bed after sneaking off and I start to think about how to begin our talk when she does it for me. _"So you wanted to talk? I know its hard but I'm here and I won't judge. You're my sister, I'll have your back over anything else."_ I look up at her and start to cry. I go into detail about Liam both past and present and at this she's crying. We both lean back against the wall and she grabs my hand and squeezes it, willing me to keep talking. _"I can't trust her. I'm completely torn. Stef is one of the best things to happen to me. She's believed in me when no one else would and right now I want to go to her and feel safe but she betrayed me and went and arrested him. She always knows what I'm thinking but it was like she didn't care enough to think about me that time. She just did it. I finally opened up enough to call her mom and she did that. How do I trust anything she says again? Even when it's a simple "_ i love you.""

 **Stef POV**

I don't know what to think. My daughter doesn't trust me anymore. I step into my room and go to run a bath. I strip and sink myself into the hot water. I start to cry and I don't even hear my wife come in and strip. I feel her as she slides in behind me and holds me. I continue to cry and start talking, _"I feel like I'm failing everyone. Callie doesn't trust me now since I arrested Liam. She doesn't know if she can even trust me when I say I love her. I feel like I'm failing you. I feel like me not being strong and showing you the attention you deserve is making you give up on me. I feel like I don't have a place as much anymore. I know you love me and I love you but I just wish I could take all the pain and mistrust away from our daughter and kids and you."_ I look up at her big beautiful eyes, that are looking back at me. She wipes my tears away and speaks, _"My love, what did I just tell you? You don't have to be strong all the time. It's true Callie might feel this way but that just means you talk to her. You don't close up and not talk because then that's just showing her that its okay. Be honest with her tomorrow night when they get back. Your mom is keeping them overnight so we can have time to ourselves. Tonight I'm going to show you just how much I do love you, whether you're strong or vulnerable. You never fail me. You're always doing everything and now it's my turn to take care of you."_ She bends down and kisses me. Slowly and then building. The bathroom becomes full of heavy breathing and moans. We get up kissing and she steps out of the shower putting a towel around herself and whispers _"meet me in our bed when you're ready."_ She spanks my ass as she leaves me naked and vulnerable in the shower. I smile because for the first time in a long time I get to spend some time with my wife.


	11. Worshipping You

MATURE CONTENT:

I thought about this for awhile. It's a Stefena sex/romance scene and I don't see the harm in having one even in this story. But the next chapter will be back on course of the storyline involving Cal. I just found it important for the moms to have some time. If you don't want to read it you can skip to the end of this one where Cal will come back. But I promise its worth reading, Thanks:)

 **Lena** **POV**

I watch as my wife walks into our room. I stand up and let my towel drop, watching her face as she looks over my body. She looks at me licking her lips, which causes me to moan and my nipples go hard. I watch as she also drops her towel. My mouth goes dry but I go wet between my legs. She walks over and I kiss her softly. She moans into me and I turn her around push her onto the bed. She gasps and looks at me as I straddle her legs. _"No toys tonight. Just you and me. I'm going to make you realize just how much I love you. So just let go and let me serve at your pleasure."_ I watch as she takes in what I just said. A devilish smile forming across her lips, " _oh yeah, what if I take you first?"_ before I even have time to react she grabs me tightly kissing my pulse point and I moan. She flips us over on the bed and pulls away looking me in my eyes and whispers _"Lena Elizabeth, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I hope you know that.I want to show you that."_ I nod as she works her way back down to my neck.

 **Stef POV**

As I work my way down her neck, I wrap an arm under her while another one plays with her breast causing her to arch her back in response to my touch. She moans my name as I work my way down her body stopping at her breasts. I lightly lick around them as her body tenses underneath me. She's breathless and begging, _"Stef.. please.."_ I moan at her saying my name feeling my own muscles tense up. I quickly flick my tongue over one of her pert nipples causing her to cry out. I take one of my legs and separate her legs providing her with a little release as my knee touches her center and she grabs me by surprise and flips me over to where she's in control of the situation. _"So officer tell me what happens if I take you first?"_ she teases as she presses her hand onto my swollen clit causing me to moan loudly at her sudden touch. She takes my hands and works her way down my body. She stops on my inner thigh and kisses it softly causing me to shudder. She blows softly on my center causing me to suck in air and as quickly as she does that her mouth is on me. My back arches as the sudden contact. " _Shit.. Lena."_ she pulls away at my comment. _"Watch your mouth woman."_ she says daring me to respond. I look her in her eye and say _"Or what? I'm an officer, I make the rules."_

 **Lena POV**

I raise up taking her center into my hand rather roughly causing her to squirm underneath me. _"Mrs. Adams Foster, I thought I made it rather clear that I was in charge tonight. Tonight I make the rules. Now please let me worship you."_ As I say this she reaches up and cups my cheek, nods and I kiss her deeply and quickly push two fingers into her causing her to close her eyes and moan. _"Open your eyes, I want to see you cum. I want to watch you love."_ She opens her eyes slowly as I set a slow pace, we lock eyes making the moment more intense then it usually is. I kiss her slowly keeping with my pace as she deepens the kiss I pick up pace. I roll us over to where I'm sitting up on the edge as she straddles my lap making each stroke deeper.She opens her eyes slowly as I set a slow pace, we lock eyes making the moment more intense then it usually is. I kiss her slowly keeping with my pace as she deepens the kiss I pick up pace, pushing 3 fingers into her. I kiss her chest, taking time to suck each breast tender with love and care cause her to moan. I quicken my pace feeling her walls tightening around my fingers. I look up at her, _"Look at me Stef... now."_ She looks down at me and our eye contact is so intense, this moment so intense and personal, that I feel my own muscles tighten. _"I love you, don't you ever doubt that for a second. I love all of you the cop, the bullet, the scar. The strong and vulnerable. I love your laugh, smile, and soul.. I love you."_ She cums hard as I finish my declaration. We fall over back onto the bed and I listen to her breathing as I try to catch my own breath, when I hear her start to cry.

 **Stef POV**

I start to cry once we finish, well I finish. My wife is the most amazing woman I'll ever know. That was one of the most intense moments we have ever had. I felt so vulnerable and I let myself be vulnerable. _"Are you okay my love? I didn't hurt you did I?"_ She asks me as she turns me around so we are face to face. I laugh at the absurdity of that question, which only seems to anger her. _"Stefanie, what is so funny? Did I hurt you?"_ She asks again and I can see she is truly worried. I immediately take her into my arms and kiss her passionately. As our kiss goes deeper, I work my way down her neck and begin talking. _"My love, you didn't hurt me. You complete me. You just told me how you feel about me, and it sent me way over the edge."_ She gasps as I kiss my way back up to her lips. I kiss her and it's suddenly one of the most passionate kisses we've ever had. Between our moans and gasps for air, I almost forget what I wanted to say. I pull away and put our foreheads together, her eyes are closed and I can see tears start fall. _"Look at me Lena,"_ I lean back so I can see her whole face as I watch her slowly opens her eyes and look at me. _"Lena, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not what makes me feel worse, You're what makes me feel better. I love you because you're the most intelligent, passionate, compassionate, trustworthy, and honest person I've ever known. You see the good in everyone. You love me despite the shit I put you through. I'd marry you over and over again.You're my everything I. Love. You. Always. Now if I assume correctly, cause you know I'm always right, it's my turn to worship you. Okay?"_ I watch as she cries, hugs me and kisses me hard like it was the last time we could ever kiss. She pulls away and leaves us breathless.. _"Lena Elizabeth, if you don't stop biting me I swear..."_ at that she bites my earlobe sending shivers down my whole body. Before I can say anything to her, she rolls us over and curls into my chest crying. _"Just so you know I love you more than you could ever love me and we will get through this... Will you hold me please?"_ The way she asks doesn't give me much of an option, I'd give her anything she'd ever ask for if I could. I pull the blanket over us, and kiss her head, _"Always. I'll always hold you.. but just so you know woman, there's no way in hell you love me more than I love you, but tonight I'll give you the pleasure of thinking you do. Now shhh it's going to be okay."_ We lay like that for what feels like hours when its really only a matter of minutes as we soon fall asleep in each others arms.

 **Callie POV**

We are at Grandma's house and the whole time all I can think about was how much I want my moms. Grandma took us to see a movie and we went to dinner. We laughed and enjoyed our time together. Half way through thoughI started to realize just how much I wish I hadn't been so hard on Stef. She was just trying to help. But I immediately push it out of my mind. She hurt me by doing that. She betrayed me and I didn't know if I'd ever get over that. I fall asleep and I'm doing great until I wake up covered in sweat even though I'm freezing. My chest hurts and I feel dizzy, I have a throbbing headache. I go to get up and almost fall, tripping over Jesus _. "Hey, watch it!"_ he sighs and rolls back over. I get to my phone and call Lena. I wait for it as it rings and rings, I look down at my phone, its 3am. The line finally clicks over and I hear her _"Callie, love, is everything okay?"_ Great, I woke her up. _"Mama.. something's wrong. My chest hurts really bad... its hard to breathe. My head is really fuzzy. I think I'm going to pass out..."_ I'm starting to find it really hard to breathe.. _"Callie, can you hear me? Mom's calling 911 right now, and then Grandma, then we are on our way. You need to breathe. Okay love? I know you're scared but its going to be okay. Do you hear me?"_ Great, that's fucking great, they're scared. Because of me again. _"Mama, everything is going fuzzy.. I can't feel my arm... I think I'm going to pass out.. I lov..."_ Then it all starts to go dark as I feel my body hit the ground hard.


	12. Late Night Calls

**Lena POV**

I wake up to my phone ringing, I look to our clock and it's 3am. Who the hell would be calling me at this time, the kids would usually call Stef, not me. I reach over and grab my phone, alarmed that its Callie. _"Callie, love, is everything okay?"_ I tap my wife and she wakes up looking at me. She takes awhile to answer and when she does its obvious she's having trouble breathing, _"Mama.. something's wrong. My chest hurts really bad... its hard to breathe. My head is really fuzzy. I think I'm going to pass out..."_ I look at Stef, and mouth _"911, it's Callie."_ I watch as the fear goes across her face and before I know it she's on the phone and getting dressed, throwing clothes to me. _"Callie, can you hear me? Mom's calling 911 right now, and then Grandma, then we are on our way. You need to breathe. Okay love? I know you're scared but its going to be okay. Do you hear me?"_ Shit. She's taking forever to respond and I know this is worse than just being lightheaded. At this point Stef has tried calling Sharon but can't get ahold of her. She trying for Jesus now, knowing he'd be the only one who can lift Callie if needed _"Mama, everything is going fuzzy.. I can't feel my arm... I think I'm going to pass out.. I lov..."_ She cuts off and I can physically hear her body hit the ground, I hear her gasp. I look at my wife who holds my hand as we speed to her mom's house.I hear feet begin to shuffle and I'm not surprised when the first person I hear on the phone is Jude. " _Mama, whats wrong with Callie? She's not moving.."_ he starts to cry and it takes everything in me not to lose it. _"Love, I don't know what's wrong with Cal. But she's going to be okay. She did the right thing and called me. The ambulance is on her way, we are on our way. Listen to me if the ambulance gets there before we do, make sure Brandon rides with her. He'll be able to keep us updated with whatever happens during the ride. okay? Now my baby boy, can you tell me whats happening?"_ I wait and I feel my wife squeeze my hand as we listen to whats happening. _"Yeah, Jesus has picked her up and laid her on the couch. Mari has a wet towel on her head. Cal hit her head when she fell I guess and she's bleeding a lot. Brandon ran upstairs to get grandma. Mama.. I hear the ambulance.. they are almost here."_ She's bleeding, that's not good. " _Hey Jude, hand the phone to Jesus. Okay bud? It's going to be okay. We love you."_ I listen as my wife takes over, giving me reassuring smiles as I have started to cry. _"Jesus, listen pick Cal up but keep her head level okay? Do you hear me, keep her head as level as possible and keep pressure on the wound. We are pulling up now along with the ambulance. Mama is going to join Callie in the ambulance, get everyone out here to me. I need Mari and Jude with me and you and B go with grandma. okay?"_ We get out of the car to see Jesus and Mariana bringing Callie outside. She's limp and pale. We watch as the ambulance loads her up and I give my wife a kiss and the kids a smile and jump in.

 **Stef POV**

We're on our way to the hospital when I start asking them questions. _"Okay guys listen everything is going to be okay, i promise? More than likely Callie's blood sugar was a low and then she hit her head okay? But Mariana I need you tell me everything that happened once you guys left. Jude you too."_ I grab my daughter's hand and squeeze it and then look my son who is crying. I sigh as Mariana begins talking, _"We went and watched a movie and then to dinner. Everything was okay but half way through the meal Cal just kind of went quiet. I looked and she was barely eating and I figured it was because of... well you know."_ She says the last part with a little attitude but also because Jude doesn't know. But she pulls away when she says that and I can tell she's on her sister's side when it comes to what I did with Liam. I sigh but talk _"Yes I do know Miss Thang, and I love her very much as I do you guys, I'm not letting anything happen to her or you guys do you understand me?"_ She nods and slips a reluctant hand back into mine. _"Jude, bud, did you see anything?"_ He looks up to me at this and nods. _"She kept saying she didn't feel good and was tired. But I noticed she kept stopping so she could breathe, she took forever to come into to Grandma's house. She just said she wanted to stay outside for some fresh air. But Jesus did point out that she looked like she couldn't breathe like she was nervous. I figured Cal would be fine, because that's what she always says.."_ he laughs at the comment while I smile because she really says that all the time before he continues. _"So I didn't feel the need to call. Plus even when I tried suggesting to call you, Mom, she got all mad and said it was nothing and to just mind my business. She apologized and said she was just really tired and cranky after being in the hospital. So I just let it go."_ I take it all in, knowing half the reason she didn't call was because she mad at me and didn't want to need me.

 **Lena POV**

I sit in the waiting room with Sharon and two of my sons, waiting. I already called my mom and dad and they said they are flying in tomorrow. I watch as Jesus and Brandon talk, Jesus covered in his sister's blood. I start to cry as I see my kids walk in with my wife behind them the kids run to their siblings asking questions, as I run to my wife who catches me as I fall into her arms. _"Lena, its okay. Remember what you said? We will all get through this. I love you."_ She says all this reminding of me of just why I love her. Even in her moments she listens and loves and cares for us more than anything. _"Mrs.Adams Foster?"_ I look up as I see the nurse who was with Callie look up at us. I pull myself together fast, as both my wife and I say _"yes"_ at the same time causing our kids to laugh. _"Would you follow me?_ " we look to our kids and Sharon who nods and we follow the nurse till we see Dr.Briggs. _"Lena. Stef. So sorry to see you guys again under these circumstances. Callie is okay, we got the bleeding under control. She has concussion and some bad bruising along her face from falling, just so you guys aren't surprised when you see her. From what I can tell Callie had a massive anxiety attack that can often resemble a heart attack. She did stop breathing for awhile and we had to bring her back. Callie's blood sugar was also extremely low. I don't know if she's not eating because she's choosing not to or because of the stress of the events that have happened lately. We would like to keep her for a few days to a week to make sure she doesn't stop breathing or seize from the fall and also because here she will be under watch and has to eat. I mention seizing as a possibility because of how hard Callie hit her head, I think its a slim chance but I do need to mention it. Do you guys have any questions?"_ I take in what the doctor says, stopping on seizing. My daughter could have a seizure from this.. I'm trying to wrap my head around this when my wife's voice brings me out of my thoughts, asking the one thing we are both wanting. _"When can we see her?"_ The doctor smiles and beckons for us to follow her. We walk into her room and she's asleep. I walk around the bed and start to cry when I see her face. It's covered in bruises, I can see they had to shave part of her hair to put the stitches in. _"How many stitches?"_ I ask, shaking as my wife holds me, trying to calm me. _"Roughly 30._ _When she hit, she hit hard and it cut pretty deeply. I'll leave you guys alone and I'll come back in a few hours to check on her."_

 **Stef POV**

I watch as the doctor leaves and my wife sits on the couch in Callie's room. She's crying and I go to her. I hold her for an hour as she cries herself to sleep. I lay her head down on a pillow and then make my way to sit on the side of Callie's hospital bed. I place a hand on her cheek and softly rub. I see how small she's getting and it's breaking my heart. _"Callie, oh my love. I know you're mat at me. I know it seems like I betrayed you, I just figured you'd be safer with him off the street then on it. You're my baby girl. I know I didn't give birth to you and I know I wasn't there to adopt you as soon as you were in foster care and I wish we had been able to. I wish you've never had to go through this. You're the strongest person I know. I know for a fact you'll be okay. But baby, I'm so sorry for being a bad mo.. I'm just sorry for hurting you. But I do love you."_ I start to cry and walk outside to let the kids know that Callie will be okay. I sit down with my mom and I lose it.

 **Callie POV**

I wake up and everything hurts. I look over and see mama sleeping. I don't see Stef anywhere. I start to cry once I realize how much I must have scared them. It's still hard to breathe and my head hurts like hell. _"Shit. Ow. Way to be fucking stupid Cal."_ Not realizing Mama was up and looking at me, letting me take in what happened. I look over at her as I reach up to my head and see she's crying. That's when I feel it. Part of my hair is shaved and I have stitches across part of my head to my temple. I start to really cry and I can't breathe. I hear the beeping pick up on one of the machines connected to me and the pressure in my head is heavy. _"Cal baby you need to breathe, it's okay."_ I watch her as she's talking to me but I can't hear anything besides the throbbing of my head. _"Callie, you need to breathe."_ I still can't hear her, and the pressure in my head is extremely heavy. I start wondering why she's shaking a little and then I realize I'm shaking. Then everything is just a mixture of light and movement as I get pushed onto my side.


	13. Food, Family, and Fear

**Lena** **POV**

I hear my daughter start to cry and watch as she takes in what happened to her. _"Shit. Ow. Way to be fucking stupid Cal."_ I'm shocked that she's blaming herself for this.I start crying cause I don't understand how she's blaming herself. She looks over at me and reaches to her head and she immediately bursts into tears and begins to hyperventilate, when she feels what happened to her. I sit beside and take her hand, _"Cal baby you need to breathe, it's okay."_ I watch her but she's not registering me even being there. _"Callie, you need to breathe."_ I feel her hand start to shake and I try to calm her when she's suddenly jerking. I start to panic and push the call button and call for a nurse.

 **Stef POV**

As I walk back to the room I hear Lena yell for a nurse. I immediately start running and as I enter the room and see my daughter seizing on the bed. I run to my wife who's backed up into a corner crying and shaking. She sees me and I can read all the pain she's feeling. I take her in my arms and we watch and cry as the doctors are able to stop the seizing. _"She's going to be out for awhile, we think she just seized from all the pressure in her head from the fall. She shouldn't seize anymore. Any questions?"_ I look to my wife and back to the doctor. _"Um yes, can she get a bigger bed? She does better when we lay with her."_ He nods and within an hour they've transferred her into a bigger bed. I watch as Lena gets into the bed and wraps her arms around Callie. You can visibly see Callie relax even when she's asleep. I sit down and watch as Callie slowly comes to, waking Lena in the process. I walk over and sit on the edge, _"Hey Cal, you okay?"_ I ask her, and reach in, and she flinches.I instantly pull my hand back, _"Cal you know I'm not going to hurt you right?"_ I watch as she starts crying and then she's in my arms, gasping for air. _"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. You're the best mom ever. I know you did what you did to help me but I'm just so mad.. at everything. I'm sorry I'm such a bad daughter. You deserve so much better than someone who constantly causes trouble and issues. I'm so sorry."_ I'm crying as my daughter cries into my neck and I look to my wife who is also crying and she finishes the mama sandwich. I can't believe my daughter thinks she's failing us. She thinks she's failing me. I place a hand on her head and rub her hair and I hear her sigh. _"Cal, my sweet sweet love. You are so wrong. You are far from being a bad daughter. Sure you'll have your moments like the rest of them but you're perfect to me okay. I know I should've said something first before I arrested Liam but baby I just wanted you safe. That's all I ever want, okay? I want to keep these things from happening to you. If I could I'd rather that it happened to me and not you._ _I'd take all this just so you wouldn't have to. You don't ever cause us problems or issues, you just make life a little more interesting. I love you."_ She pulls back and just looks at me for a long time before finally saying something. _"I love you more. Just so you know."_ We both look over at Lena cause she starts laughing. She looks at us and immediately starts to defend herself. _"Hey, don't look at me like that. I just don't get how you guys don't see it. You're literally the same in almost everyway. Stef, like 5 hours ago you were telling me that you love me more but would let me believe I love you more because you just would. She's basically doing the same thing. You both say the same stuff within seconds of each other and then get frustrated with each other for doing the same thing the other would do. It's really hard to stay mad at you both because of it."_ Callie looks to me and rolls her eyes, _"Hey, don't roll your eyes at mama!"_ I roll my eyes and then start to laugh, realizing just how true it was. _"Callie,"_ my wife begins, _"Before you.. seized.. you said some stuff. Some of which I never want to hear you say again, probably get that from your mom too. But why do you think this is all your fault?"_ I look to my wife at this, as its news to me and then to my daughter who's crying.

 **Callie POV**

I begin crying again after Mama asks me why I think its my fault. They'll hate me if I tell them but I know I need to. _"Okay so listen I'm not going to say no but can we talk about it whenever we go home. I don't want to talk here."_ I look at them as they finally agree that we will talk whenever we go home. I watch as Mom gets up to go call Grandma and let her know what's happening while Mama gets off the bed to give me space. _"Uh Mama, can we talk?"_ She nods and lays back beside me on the bed, and I instantly relax into her. _"So I didn't want to say it in front of Mom because she'd make a bigger deal out of it then it needs to be, but I hurt.."_

 **Lena POV**

 _"What do you mean baby? Is it your head again?"_ I ask her and feel her start to cry. _"No, I mean yeah my head hurts but I think that's from crying not the actual injury. I mean, I hurt there. When Liam raped me it was harder this time, he was rougher. I..I just didn't want to need you guys and I should've told you but I'm so scared... I'm sorry Mama."_ She wraps herself around me and loses it _. "Oh my baby, don't be scared. We love you._ _You're safe, I promise._ _You should have told me love. I would've helped. What do you want?"_ I wait and listen not realizing my wife has come back in, _"I want you and Mom. I just want to be a kid. I constantly feel like I'm suffocating because of what happened. I want to be able to breathe. Its so hard to breathe.._ "I look down at her and see she's really having trouble. All of a sudden Stef is sitting on the side of the bed and is talking to Callie. _"Hey Cal baby, look at me. Copy me okay."_ I watch as she takes a few deep breaths in and then exhales and Callie follows her. Within a few minutes Callie was breathing normally. _"Stef, how did you know how to do that?"_ I look to my wife and see she's crying. _"Well Lena, love, she has anxiety. I can tell because I used to have these attacks. I did what my mom did for me. Now as for you Callie, the only way you can be a kid is if you're willing to let me and mama be the moms. You have to let us. You have a family now, you have two moms and siblings. We all love you so very much. So how about you answer some questions for us? Sound like a plan?"_ Callie sighs and nods as the questions begin.

 **Callie POV**

 _"Why aren't you eating?"_ By this point they've asked me plenty of questions, and Mama is the first one to point out what needs to be brought up. _"Well at first I just didn't want to eat. Then it became about wanting some type of control over something. I was letting you guys be the moms and I've never just been the kid. So I felt like I was losing all control and I knew I had control over this. Then once I let Liam rape me, once I put the risk of it happening out there and it did happen, I just didn't care. I was so disgusted with myself that literally everything made me feel sick. But honestly that was stupid because I miss all food, well good food, sorry mom."_ I wink at mom and she gives me her best fake pout and then smiles. I look to mama who is clearly deciding on what to say. _"Stef she's not wrong. We all know you aren't the best cook. But we love you though."_ I sit back and listen as they laugh and talk and and between the drugs and being tired I eventually drift off.

 **Stef POV**

 _"Lena look.."_ we look over and see our daughter, who is peacefully sleeping. She takes me into the bathroom in Callie's hospital room and starts talking. _"Do you think she'll be okay? What do you think she means by "letting him rape her?" By putting the risk out there?"_ I take her face in my hands and kiss away her tears. _"My love, she's going to be perfectly fine. We have a very strong daughter. As for the last two questions I'm not sure. Callie hasn't said anything about what happened that night besides that she was raped. I think there is a lot that we don't know and we will have to wait till she tells us."_ As I go to open the door she stops me, grabbing my waist and pushing me against the wall. _"Lena what are you doing?"_ I begin before I'm interrupted. _"Why didn't you tell me you had panic attacks, or used to have them? I don't want you to go through those alone. If you're having one call me, find me, and I'll help you. You are the other half of me. The rest of my heart and soul. We go through these things together not alone, do you understand? Let me be your wife, best friend, and lover, okay?"_ I look at her and I can't form any words. I cry as we make eye contact, neither one of us looking away. In this moment, it's just me and her. Her hands on my waist are driving me crazy. I gasp for air that I'm so desperately need since I was holding my breath, getting interrupted by the taste of her lips on mine. It's one of those kips where every nerve in your body is on fire. I feel her tongue on my lip practically begging for permission and I give it. I let her in, as our tongues begin dancing with the other. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I push her against the wall and she moans. I wrap a hand on her around her waist and find her ass as the other one finds and cups her cheek. She's breathless when l pull away. " _I love you Lena Elizabeth. You're my everything. You're the very best parts of me. Literally.."_ I say as I squeeze her ass causing her to giggle. _"You're the first person I want to see when I wake up and the last one I want to see before I go to bed. I love you and I know that I'm yet again leaving you hanging..."_ I touch her center through her sweatpants causing her to arch her back and speak, _"shit stef."_ I can't help but to laugh at her and then I continue, _"..since_ _I can feel how hot you are, but our daughter is literally behind that door. Despite how hot this is, I'd rather I get to worship you at home without our daughter right behind this door or the chance of anyone walking in. Because I have plans, plans that'll drive you crazy."_ I give her one of my best kisses before I put her down and I walk out the bathroom, I turn around and see her staring while holding her hand to her lips and I wink.


End file.
